varcanzogglefandomcom-20200215-history
ClarkWire
ClarkWire is one of the protagonists of the Gmod Roleplay. He is a wizard and a member of the Resistance, unless he's in his DarkWire form, in which case he's on his own side, attacking anyone who attacks him. Appearance ClarkWire basically looks like the Puppet from FNaF 2. Personality ClarkWire ClarkWire is eccentric and a bit of a wiseass. He enjoys fighting and isn't afraid of anything (except Dragon Man). He doesn't like to change into DarkWire unless he absolutely has to. ClarkWire is also very resourceful and likes to prank people, albeit his victims usually end up getting injured from it. DarkWire DarkWire is Clarkwire's dark and more evil aspect. When he becomes Darkwire, he is evil and cruel-hearted. He is against the Resistance and was originally commanded by Dragon Man, but once he changed back to ClarkWire, he achieved the ability to shift to his DarkWire form and back again. If he does so, however, he loses some if his life. When ClarkWire is DarkWire, his magical abilities become much, much stronger. Backstory ClarkWire was artificially created by a sorcerer-scientist in a laboratory located in a volcano on an island in the middle of the ocean. He was taught magic by the sorcerer-scientist, and got quite skilled at it. One day, Dragon Man came into the dimension ClarkWire lived in with the sorcerer-scientist and attempted to steal ClarkWire. When the sorcerer-scientist attempted to defend ClarkWire, Dragon Man killed the sorcerer-scientist. ClarkWire ran away out of grief and Dragon Man took over the sorcerer-scientist's laboratory. ClarkWire then took residence on a different island. A benevolent criminal mastermind named Scott Free crashed onto the island on a boat and built a small cabin. Then, a secret agent called Art Vandelay killed Scott Free, which he later claimed was by accident. ClarkWire saw the now vacant cabin and moved into it. He then met Art, who he became quite suspicious of very quickly. He later found out that Art had created a small building that he was using as a torture room for innocents, and once ClarkWire discovered it, the two of them fought until Art knocked ClarkWire out. ClarkWire awoke in a bed in a wooden house. He left to find himself in a small community called Stingard. He met someone who claimed that he was a member of the Resistance fighting against the Combine forces. He explained that Art Vandelay was on the Combine side and Dragon Man was the Combine leader. Suddenly, a massive Combine force attacked Stingard and ClarkWire helped defend it with his magical powers. Dragon Man then showed up and killed every last member of the Resistance except for ClarkWire. Powers/Abilities ClarkWire is quite a powerful wizard. He is able to shoot out a beam that he can use as a "rope" to swing on. The beam can latch onto anything, even the sky itself, so it works as a form of flying. ClarkWire also has what he calls a "sexy gun" that he uses mainly for the Combine forces. He can also transform into his DarkWire form, which allows him to shoot out invisible pin missiles that kill on contact, and high-powered explosions that can damage for quite a distance.